


What if it wasn't Quinn?

by Shaeshae



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaeshae/pseuds/Shaeshae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Quinn wasn't the one who got pregnant? It was actually me, Shae, who got pregnant by the "Puckster". Here's my story and how my life definitely changed after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if it wasn't Quinn?

Hi guys, this is my first time writing a Glee fanfic, and I have seen the episodes, but I haven't really seen them in a long time. Hopefully I get some things right. This will not be going exactly by the storyline of Glee but it should be close.


End file.
